napa_sim_main_and_xfinity_seriesfandomcom-20200214-history
Nexus Kazah
Nexus Kazah (b. April 18, 2001) is a full time driver for the Napa Sim Xfinity Series, driving the 13 for his own team called Nexus Code Motorsports. He is relatively new to racing, but has put up good runs. Early Life Nexus was born on April 18th, 2001 in Spokane, Washington. He didnt start racing midgets but instead kept going for a normal life. He recived his high school diploma at Spokane High School earlier this year. He was planning to study computer science in collage until his father died, leaving him without funds for collage. He inherited all the money from his father but he decided to go into auto racing. With support from his mother he formed Nexus Code Motorsports. Xfinity Carrer Nexus kicked off the Daytona 500 with a 9th place finish. The next race at Texas he had his best run at the time, winning stage 2 and getting a top 3. Again like Dash and Wolfy they kept switching the lead at the end of the race. At Vegas he didnt have a good race finishing a terrible 17th. Bristol he finished 13th, being 1 lap down. His streak of bad luck and performances came back at Atlanta, as he was caught up in a wreck with Wolfy, Sean and Data. He was put 4 laps down because of his damaged car and finished an abysmal 18th. However he turned his luck around with a good top 10 finish at Road America. He followed this up with a Top 5 at Walmart Speedway, showing he can be consistent. But he got caught by the Talladega Downs, getting taken out in a wreck and finishing 19th, out of the race. At the race at Dover he spun a couple times but survive the chaos of Dover and finished 8th. He had a good run at the Glen, running on the top 10 for most of the race. For the final stage he was mostly in the top 5, and got his best carrer finish of 2nd. He had bad luck at Martinsville, because he got lapped due to being involved into a wreck. He finished 1 lap down. He barely made the playoffs after wrecking out at Memphis. He was taken out in a small crash. The beginning of the playoffs didn't go his way. He had an up and down race at the Roval. This performance now has him 1 point below the cutoff. Napa Sim Series At the Indianapolis race he has planned to run the 98 car with their sponsors backing him. He has planned to run a couple other races as well in the series and plans to maybe run full-time in the Napa Sim Series for Season 5. These aren't fully confirmed yet, but some evidence have been proven to support this and not support this. He did end up racing at Indianapolis, but he didnt run well, as he went a lap down and then got taken out in a crash.